NO PUEDO FALLAR
by Chiara hale
Summary: Edward tubo un problema en el pasado y piensa cogerse la justicia por su mano para saldar una cuantas cuentas, y Bella es una chica temperamental con un carácter explosivo que hace que se meta siempre en problemas, los dos tiene metas y no pueden fallar,
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Edward tubo un problema en el pasado y piensa cogerse la justicia por su mano para saldar una cuantas cuentas, y Bella es una chica temperamental con un carácter explosivo que hace que se meta siempre en problemas, los dos tiene metas y no pueden fallar, que pasara cuando se encuentren en el mismo instituto-TODOS HUMANOS

Hola gente, aquí le traigo mi nuevo fic, espero que os mole, pero seguro que estaréis diciendo "pero que perra si no tiene tiempo para actualizar su otro fic y se pone a escribir otro" ya lo se soy lo peor pero no me pude resistir a mi nueva ida de olla, se llama así por una canción del grupo "_el portal de jade_" aquí tenéis el link para que escuchéis la canción mientras leéis es./watch?v9TeUI46J52g, DISFRUTAD!!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos están sacados de la novela **twilight **de Stephenie Meyer y que miá es la idea de escribir esta ida de olla y jugar con dichos personajes.

1 Besazo, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo uno

POV EDWARD

Por fin lo había conseguido el ultimo año de instituto, estaba cansado de esta gentuza (excluyendo a mis amigos por supuesto) elitista, clasista e inmadura, pero también me encantaba por que por fin lo había conseguido, ser el redactor jeje del Twilight Time ( T Time para todo el mundo) el periódico del instituto y poder poner a toda esta gente en su lugar y sacar a la luz todos los trapos sucios...total es mi ultimo año y no tengo nada que perder.

Mierda el móvil, quien sera...

Dime jasper-dije mientras contestaba el teléfono

Que pasa tío, donde estas?

En el instituto,vine a ver la redacción antes.

En serio vas a seguir con esto y dejar el football y...todo-dijo de una forma incrédula

Por si no te acuerdas Jasper yo no deje nada, me expulsaron del equipo-dije con tono cortante.

Pero eres...eras el capitán seguro que hablando se soluciona esto-dijo esperanzado.

No, paso, me canse...ademas soy mas que un deportista y estudiare periodismo por mis propios méritos y no por una jodida beca deportiva-estaba cansado de repetirlo mil veces.

Pero...

Pero nada tío...pienso poner a esas zorras en su lugar y desmentir todo... lo que me falta es saber si estáis conmigo.

Eso no se pregunta tío, somos familia y estamos para apoyarte

Gracias, esto es muy importante para mi y sin vosotros seria mas difícil

Tus "reporteros" te apoyamos "jefe"-dijo riéndose

Ya bueno tu todavía pero a Emmet no le veo, en todo caso de matón dando palizas para sacar información jajaja.

Vale, seguro que le encanta su nuevo cometido...he...-dijo dubitativo- sabes que Tanya esta enfada por tu "estúpido comportamiento y absurda venganza" son palabras textuales suyas y citándola de nuevo " no quiero saber nada de esto"

De mi hermana me encargo yo,...la necesito es el mejor hacker que conozco y con lo empollona que es nadie sospecha nunca de las cosas que hace con su maldito ordenador.

Dirás que con lo buena que esta nadie sospecha que tenga esa extrema inteligencia metida en esa mente tan "retorcida".

Tu, que es mi hermana

Y la miá tío, para mi para todos es como una hermana, la conocemos desde siempre, no puedo mirarla de otro modo.

Bueno mas os vale, ...cambiando de tema os espero a ti, a Emmet y a Garret en la redacción antes del almuerzo ok?

Ok.

Yo busco a Tanya para hablar con ella, adiós

Asta luego.

Me disponía a cruzar el paso de cebra cuando una moto Yamaha YZF R6 en color negro y llamas azul eléctrico casi me atropella

TU CABRON HIJO DE PUTA!!-le grite- ten mas cuidado-la moto se paro y el motero giro la cabeza, sin levantarse la visera me miro y levanto su mano, me hizo un gesto inconfundible mandándome a tomar por el culo, se giro otra vez y echo a correr.

QUE TE JODAN A TI GILIPOLLAS!!-después de este pequeño incidente me encamine hacia el edificio principal...

Bueno y vosotros que miráis?? que quien soy?? que que coño pasa conmigo y mi actitud de mierda??...

Soy Edward Cullen, y no puedo fallar en mis metas y lo demás bueno...ya lo iréis descubriendo.

POV BELLA

Mierda jodido móvil por que tiene que sonar ahora...JODER!!

Que coño quieres Alice!!-dije contestando el teléfono

Solo quiero saber como as llegado al instituto-dijo muy dulcemente.

Cojonudamente, casi se me ralla la moto al atropellar aun pavo.

QUE AS ATROPELLADO A ALGUIEN!!-dijo muy alterada, sus estados de animo siempre son "muy"

No Alice, no he atropellado a alguien, no me quiero convertir en una homicida tan pronto, pero ganas no me han faltado...me ha llamado "cabrón hijo de puta" ... A MI!!

Sera cabrona hija de puta no?

No cabrón hijo de puta...llevo una ropa tan ancha que parezco un tío y con el casco no se me ve la cara...

En serio vas a seguir con esto adelante?-dijo muy preocupada.

Si Alice pienso seguir con esto, me he matriculado en un nuevo instituto, y pienso pasar desapercibida...

Tu no pasar desapercibida nunca-se rió

Bella Swan no pasa desapercibida, pero...Isabella Swan alias "la nueva tontita del instituto" si-dije de forma irónica

Eso es imposible Bella tu carácter te pierde y...

Si me tengo que morder la lengua lo haré, con tal de vengarme de Victoria Morgan...

Lo dudo, no aguantas las injusticias, y menos las gilipolleces de la gente y al final saltaras y tus ojos tendrán esa a mirada asesina que asusta y que echa para a todos... menos a mi por su puesto que te conozco, como si te hubiera parido.

Tonterías...ademas si salto no pasa nada nadie me reconocería con estas pintas, nadie puede relacionarme con Bella Swan...si cuando me he visto en el espejo me he asustado, parece que peso 20 kilos mas con esta ropa y las gafas viejas de mi abuela y el pelo repeinado para atrás en un moño es el remate...si me vieras dirías "vade retro, satanás" por el crimen a la moda que soy-me reí con ganas.

Vaya te vuelves a reír-dijo con voz ahogada.

Cualquiera que te oiga diría que no me he reído en siglos.

Siglos no, solo desde el accidente de trafico.

Ya Alice, dejalo vale, no quiero hablar del tema.

De acuerdo, ahora lo importante es que ganes la maldita competición y barras el cuelo con Victoria.

Por supuesto acaso dudas de mis habilidades?

No.

Bueno guapis, me tengo que ir...

Solo una cosa mas por que ese instituto,esta super lejos de nosotras...

Lo se y es lo mejor prefiero que Victoria piense que todavía estoy en el hospital y aquí tienen equipo de natación, me he inscrito para entrenar.

Estas loca?? entonces todo el mundo vera como eres.

Ya lo he solucionado, la entrenadora me deja practicar por las mañanas antes de que empiecen las clases y como las competiciones escolares no empiezan asta dentro de unos 3 o 4 meses no hay mucho historia cuando llegue ese momento ya me preocupare.

Vale tu sabrás lo que haces, pero creo que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo, y no me refiero a la de Jake, como alguien se entere quien eres te acosara todo el mundo, estudiantes, periodistas...y como se entere Victoria donde estudias seguro que se busca alguna historia para que te expulsen del insti, como la ultima vez, y ya sabes que si no estas matriculada no puedes competir en junior, y para subir de categoría y se profesional primero as de pasar por hay, por muy Bella Swan que seas y tengas el titulo de "reina del Jumpin Rock" que todo los periodistas te han adjuntado, entiendes famosilla de pacotilla-me dijo Alice, con su tono de "si se te ocurre que la fama esa de mierda que tienes se te suba a la cabeza te doy una patada en el culo" era su frase favorita y se a convertido en el lema de mis amigas para que mantenga los pies en la tierra.

Si mama, seré super buena en el insti-dije con voz de niña buena- y luego a hacer que victoria muerda el polvo...y para eso necesito entrenar así que adiós Alice.

Adiós Bella, te quiero.

Y yo pequeña y dale besos Rose y a Kate...os echo de menos.

Lo se y nosotras a ti, esto no es lo mismo sin ti y los periodistas están todo el día preguntando, van a conseguir que Rose mate a alguien-dijo en tono melancólico

Venga no llores este es nuestro ultimo años y luego todas nos iremos juntas a la universidad de acuerdo?

De acuerdo!!

Adiós te quiero-dije colgando el teléfono, por fin...Dios sabe que quiero a Alice como a una hermana pero a veces se comporta como mi madre.

Bueno y vosotros que miráis?? que quien soy?? que que coño pasa conmigo y mi actitud de mierda?? que por que soy famosa?...

Soy Isabella Swan, mas conocida como Bella, y no puedo fallar en mis metas y lo demás ...bueno ya lo iréis descubriendo.

Bueno que os a parecido? muy malo? espero que no, se que hay muchas incógnitas pero hay esta la gracia ir descubriendolas, os a gustado la canción? a mi me encanta (bueno ese estilo de música en me general me mola) y da la casualidad de que ayer los fui a verlos en concierto por eso le he puesto ese titulo, no sabia cual poner y al escuchar la canción me vino al inspiración, y poco mas ya sabéis reviwes, muchos reviews para motivarme y que aparezca mi cara de tonta-gilipollas-feliz por vuestros magníficos comentarios.

1Besazo, os quiero chicas y nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews.

**Belen Cullen: **Me alegro un motón de que te guste, y mas pronto que esto no puedo actualizar (y esto es algo excepcional por que lo tenia escrito) 1Besazo.

**dark warrior 1000:** Si lo se estoy loca no se por que me meto en estos embolados, pero esta idea me superaba la tenia pensada desde ante de "que pasara ahora" y al final mis dedos se han vuelto inquietos y he tenido que escribir, presiento que mis horas de sueño tendrán que disminuir, por que, por un casual no conocerás la forma de desdoblarte no? Se lo tendré que preguntar a Iraide por que no se como lo hace ella con todos sus fic, 1 Besazo guapa!!!

**aradesh: **En serio es fantastico que os guste, me anima mogollón gracias 1Besazo.

**nonblondes: **Ya esta Bella mola mucho mas, se que es un poco chocante pero estoy cansa de que este llorando y siempre vaya de victima, esta es luchadora y sin pelos en la lengua 1 Besazo y gracias por el review. (por cierto sol eres tu? Te llamas así? O es algo cariñoso hacia mi? Por saberlo mas que nada jejeje)

**takikokuda: **Como se nota que me conoces como si me hubieras parido, no por nada eres mi mejor amiga no??? forever friends jejeje, ya ese estilo de frases es mi esencia pura, es como yo hablo (y por cierto que mal lo hago, digo demasiadas palabrotas en fin..............) pero el remate esta cuando Bella diga....................OSTIA PUTA!!!! ( para quien no sepa que seréis todas es mi coletilla mi frase típica cuando algo me impacta, me asombra...........no se en cualquiera situación) Bueno espero que te guste este capi 1Besazo guapis, I LOVE MARIETA!!!!!

**impassegirl89: **Vale lo dicho en el review, me parto con lo de "NO PUEDO FOLLAR" en serio tu como lees, en modo pervertida todo el tiempo, tu el chip no lo cambias heee anda perra que te he pillao, y por lo de que se me pegue la locura....................creo que es tarde ya, es mi estado natural desde que tengo uso de razón y lo de los dos fic lo intentare llevar lo mejor posible, no quiero que mis asiduas se decepcionen, bueno guapis 1Besazo te quiero!!! aaaaaaaaaaa sabes una cosa un Emmet hermano mayor no te puedo dar (no esta a mi alcance) pero si una hermana mayor que saca muchas garras cuando le tocan las narices a sus niñas.....................si lo has a divinado YO!!! (tengo complejo de hermana mayor por que yo soy la peque de casa y siempre me hago super amiga de las hermanas/os menores de mis amigas............verdad querida takikokuda si sabe por experiencia propia) contigo siempre se me pira la perola, otro Besazo.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado. (estoy super, super, super contenta por mis 6 reviews jijiji (me froto las manos como una niña chica))

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo 2

POV BELLA

Me sentía genial después de haber echo 60 largos en 40 minutos, el deporte hacia que quemara todos mis malos rollos y me deja suave como la seda (y lo necesitaba después de la conversación con Alice) había terminado de duchar y salia de los vestuarios, iba caminando por le pasillo cuando una puerta se abrió de repente y me choque con un chico, la carpeta que llevaba en la mano se callo y todos los papeles acabaron esparcidos por el suelo-Joder-refunfuñe por lo bajo, me agache para cogerlos, pero el chico había tenido la misma idea en el mismo momento y muestras cabezas chocaron.

Aaauuhh!!!-dijimos los dos a la vez.

Es que no miras por donde caminas?-pregunte cabreada, volviendo agacharme para recoger mis cosas.

Eso debería decirlo yo, no me ha dado tiempo ni a caminar, solo estaba saliendo de la redacción

Vale si, como digas, me importa una mierda................trae eso-dije quitandole unos papeles de las manos-son míos-le dije sonriendo con cara de asco.

Joder que maneras a estas horas, es que as desayunado limones? O eres así siempre?-sera gilipollas.

Y tu que? De pequeño te raptaron de un circo por que no haces mas que decir tonterías......PAYASO!!!

Pero tu quien te as creído cretina, en mi opinión..................

Soy alguien a quien tu opinión le resbala, entiendes?...................ves si ya te lo decía yo tu careto lo demuestra ...................PAYASO!!! Adiós!!!-y me fui dejandole con la palabra en la boca y mira que me jode comportarme como una criá de cinco años pero los imbéciles que van de listillo, me superan.

Me diriji a mi primera clase mire el horario.................ooooo mierda!!! .................................matemáticas, todo eso de los senos, cosenos, tangentes no lo soportaba ............................y la trigonométrica era otras cosa que me superaba junto con los listillo..................la hora se paso sin mayor novedad y aunque los demás me miraban con cara de "de donde a salido este esperpento" ninguno dijo, ni hizo nada y gracias a los cielos, no quería tener movida el primer día de clase, por que por mucho que le aya dicho a Alice que mantendría la boca cerrada era mentira, si no me conoceré yo......................

La segunda hora fue literatura, esa asignatura no esta mal, leer me fascina, pero escribir trabajos, ensayos.......................eso lo llevaba peor, no es lo mio.

Así sin pena ni gloria paso mi mañana, cuando llego la hora de la comida me diriji hacia el comedor, me puse a la cola mientras divisaba la sala para encontrar una mesa apartada y solitaria para comer tranquila sin ser molestada, me compre una botellas de agua y un sándwich de pollo y con eso en la mano me diriji al fondo sur, me senté en la mesa y dando mordisco a mi sándwich , saque de la carpeta los últimos diseños para la competición que necesitaban unos retoques y en eso estaba cuando un par de tipas entraron al comedor y todos los murmullos se acabaron, todo se quedo en silencia, iban vestidas ...................mejor no pensar en ellos, parecían un par de Barbies neumáticas recalcitrantes-.............................oooooooohhhhh-puse una una mueca de disgusto, por dios no saben que a veces el enseñar menos, es mas sexy...........en fin de horteras esta lleno el mundo.

Ha ver, perdonar retrasados-dijo la rubia, menuda petarda.............controlate Bella, controlate-nos hemos enterado que a entrado una chica nueva a nuestro equipo de natación-dijo el nuestro como si fuera una posesión-y como capitana y co-capitana tenemos que decir si es opta o no- no, no, NO!!!Joder al final tendría movida el primer día........................

Jess, dame el papel-dijo la rubia a la otra chica quitandole un papel y leyó-Isabella Swan? Por dios que nombre mas dramático-y se rió la muy perra.

POV EDWARD

Isabella Swan? Que nombre mas dramático-dijo la gilipollas riéndose, pues es bien bonito, pero claro llamándose Lauren que te puedes esperar que le guste a ella, en fin menuda par de zorra-Isabella? Estamos esperando- pero estas tías quienes se creen para hablar de esa manera a todo el mundo...................la verdad el que no lo pensó bien para salir con ella fui yo en fin de errores esta echa la humanidad...............bueno prefiero no pensar en eso.

Mira queridita, no tenemos tiempo así que LEVANTATE!!!-empezó a mirara en todas dirección, y cuando sus ojos se posaron el los míos con una mueca de disgusto, hice el amago de levantarme para ponerla en su sitio, pero entonces una chica en el fondo sur se levanto..................joder si era la asesina psicópata de esta mañana con al que me había tropezado.................aquí se iba a liar una bueno..............con el carácter que se gastaba la colega.........................tenia una cara de cabreo que se veía incluso a atreves de esas gafas que llevaba................en serio me pregunto si la gente es tan hortera por que si o lo hace aposta?, no se miran por las mañanas al espejo?..............

Yo soy Isabella Swan, que quieres?-dijo con voz aburrida, Lauren y Jessica se acercaron a su mesa.

TU!!!-se rió a carcajadas Lauren.

Si yo soy Isabela, algún problema?-ninguna de las dos esperaba esa contestación y menos la cara de desafió que tenia la tal Isabella

Por supuesto, tu eres el problema, deja mi equipo de natación-las dos se dieron al vuelta para salir.

Por algún motivo en especial?-pregunto con voz incrédula

Si muchos-dijo Lauren dándose la vuelta-eres gorda, fea, tiene el pelo lleno de grasa..............imaginate en la piscina con el bañador, mas que una nadadora pensarían que eres una marsopa-toda la cafetería se rió como hienas al coro de las dos zorras.

Joder tío mira que no soporto a ninguna de las dos, pero tiene razón as visto a esa tía? Madre miá verla en bañador tiene que hacer daño a la visto-dijo Emmet siempre tan comedido.

NO!!-dijo Isabella y se sentó tranquilamente.

Que as dicho?-pregunto Jessica cabreada.

Que no voy ha dejar el equipo, estas sorda o es que la única neurona que te queda después de haberte freído el pelo a tintes no procesa la información que llega a tus oídos-se oyeron carcajadas y murmullo por toda la cafetería, y no sabría si por la contestación o por la cara de idiota que se le quedo a Jessica.

Te he dicho que lo dejes y punto, foca!!!-replico Lauren con furia.

Joder y dale con el tema-dijo muy calmada, entonces levanto la cabeza hacia las dos y se quito las gafas ........................... tenia una mirada asesina que acojonaba, sus ojos echaban fuego y la boca fruncida-mira.........................-se mordió la lengua para no soltar una burrada-como te llamas??

LAUREN!!!-Grito Garret que le gustan mas las movidas que a un tonto un lápiz

GRACIAS-dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella- mira Lauren no pienso dejar el equipo por que no creo que mi peso, o mis gafas o mi pelo influyan a la hora de nadar entiendes? A demás quien te as creído, yo hice unas pruebas para ingresar y las pase todas, acaso tu as visto como nado? O que tiempo tengo? Tener un pelo al que le dedicas dos horas por las mañanas no te hace ganar competiciones, hay es donde se ve el esfuerzo personal de cada uno y lo que te importa ganar competiciones o lo que te importa lucir palmito en traje de baño, entiendes Lauren?-todo el comedor estaba en silencio escuchando el discurso de valores que les estaba soltando, y como las dejaba en su lugar- así que si alguien debería dejar le equipo eres tu, no quiero en "mi" equipo a un parásito que solo le importa ponerse maquillaje resistente al agua para que no se le corra le rimel..................pero acaso te he dicho algo? Te he exigido que dejes el equipo por eso? NO!! "N" "O" NO!!!pues espero el mismo respeto por tu parte- y se volvió aponer las gafas giro su cabeza hacia lo que tenia en la mesa y continuo comiendo ignorándolas............................. se hizo el silencio......................................y mi queridisima hermana comenzó a aplaudir......................y todo el comedor a coro comenzó a aplaudir también, Lauren y Jessica soltaron un gritito y salieron del comedor, yo estaba totalmente anonadado......................de donde había salido esta tía? Tenia una confianza en si misma aplastante y hablaba super bien dejo las cosas claras sin insultos, sin faltar el respeto a nadie......................no como ese par de gilipollas.

Esa tía se acaba de convertir en mi IDOLO!!!-dijo Tanya super impresionada-tengo que ir a hablar con ella-y se disponía a levantarse, cuando Jasper la agarro.

Yo que tu le daba un poco de espacio, tiene cara de querer pegar a alguien, y me parece que se a mordido la lengua demasiado y eso puede ser peligroso, por que la tía tiene veneno-dijo Jasper sonriendo, eso es que a el también le había caído bien, me gire para ella y vi que tenia muy apretada la botella del agua a punto de aplastarla, con un gesto crispado en sus labios....................y entonce me fije que los tenia muy bonitos y que cuando se quito las gafas no era fea......................pero en que estas pensando Edward, solo te gusta por lo que ha dicho, nada mas, cualquiera que ponga a esa dos en su lugar merece tu respeto, no te montes movidas donde no las hay.........................y entonces se levanto de golpe saco su móvil y salio de la cafetería hablando........................................

Hoooooooooolllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capi..................así que ya sabéis necesito opiniones que tal va? Os mola esta Bella? Tiene unas malas pulgas de cojones?no se a quien se parecerá..................en fin que eso, que nada mas, que me dejéis muchos reviews para ponerme muy contenta y actualizar mas pronto (con vuestras comentarios la inspiración surge sola) yo se que el capi es corto, pero necesitaba cortar lo hay por que si no salida de kilómetro y tampoco quería eso.

1Besazo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gente ya estoy aquí con el tercer capitulo.

Quería agradecer a las chicas que me han dejado reviews.

**Belen Cullen: **Me alegro que te guste estas Bella, mira que al principio estaba un poco acojonada por si era demasiado agresiva, y si es la mejor deja a ese par con la cara a cuadritos jejeje, 1Besazo guapis.

**dark warrior 1000:** Lo de tus espacios placenteros me encanta, pero 4 o 5 horas????Dios como lo haces??? cuando un día me acuesto mas tarde de las 2 de la mañana al día siguiente estoy matada y si tuviera un trabajo activo todavía, pero me tiro 8 horas sentada delante de un ordenar y me entra la morriña....................a mi también me encantan ese tipo de personalidades, que no se achantan, que no le tienen miedo ha decir lo que piensan y siente............quizás me he pasado y esta Bella tiene demasiado de mi..............bueno 1Besazo guapa.

**Aradesh: **no gracias a ti por tu comentario, espero que te conviertas en una asidua, y lo de los capis mas largos......................uuff!!! no se es que luego me da mogollón de pereza pasarlos word.............pero bueno se hará lo que se puedo 1 Besazo.

**nonblondes: **Ok Sol eres tu vale (bonito nombre).................. en serio te gusta la historia?? vaya muchas gracias, pensaba que a lo mejor las personalidades eran un poco heavys, pero no se, me apetecía escribir algo mas así.....................ya e Iraide esta un poquitin loca, a mi sus reviews me matan de la risa. Bueno guapa 1 Besazo y gracias.

**impassegirl89: **Sabes te comprendo perfectamente, yo tampoco encuentro nadie que me quiera transformar...............en serio donde se han metido todos lo vampiros buenorros??? a final me convertiré en una vieja decrepita.............y por supuesto que eres una pervertida!!! eso lo sabemos todas (y todas somos unas pervertidas por que nos encanta tu fic jejeje) .............bueno y me as recordado lo de las imágenes subliminales de disney, yo también lo di en clase (en teoría de la imagen) sobretodo me parto con la "Sirenita" (la escena del cura con todo empalmado, me parto) y "Hércules" (cuando llega el tropel de admiradores y una dice "FOLLAME" jajaja)............ya Tanya mola, en Amanecer se porta de puta madre....................y lo de escribir una Bella a si me apetecía, estoy cansada de que sea una ñona, por que hay que se chicas guerreras y no amedrentarnos, sabes con lo de los ruidos te entiendo, en el metro e estado a punto de partir le cara a mas de uno por llevar la música del móvil, para que lo escuche todo el vagón, con eso no puedo.........acaso me pongo yo a leer en alto para que se entere todo el mundo.....................no!!!! vale ya estoy desvariando.....................y "la mala" se sale es super graciosa, en realidad es mi amiga por que ella antes llevaba rastas y es a si de mala................y no te preocupes ya continuo "Que pasara ahora"..............te das cuenta que largo a quedado esto??? en fin..................1Besazo.

**Hithi: **O una nueva soy feliz en serio me encanta que os guste la historia, por eso aquí tienes mas como pediste, si alguna expresión o palabra no la entiendes me lo dices, e intento explicarla, es que yo hablo con mucho argot madrileño y a veces se me escapan por aquí las expresiones jejeje 1 Besazo.

**Marietta93vlc: **Jijiji a mi si que me encanta que chicas nuevas me escriban, espero que te guste este capitulo, 1Besazo.

Y por supuesto a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas (que han sido muchas no me lo creo ni yo ), estoy sorprendida y emocionada por que les allá gustado.

Y ya no os doy mas la brasa, nos vemos mas abajo.

Capitulo tres

POV BELLA

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.............................si por esto me descubrían y jodía la competición no me lo iba a perdonar en mi vida........................ESTUPIDA!!!!.....................o el móvil, quien sera ahora?............................Alice, menos mal necesito hablar con ella para tranquilizarme.

Alice-conteste-la he cagado-fui diciendo mientras salia de la cafetería y me alejaba de los murmullos.

Que as echo Isabella Marie Swan? He tenido un presentimiento y por eso te he llamado-joder creo que tiene un don la muy.............................

Tía yo y mi jodida boca que tiene diarrea verbal, no me callo ni debajo del agua.............-y le conté todo el numerito de las barbies neumáticas

Bueno tranquilizate, no las pegastes y eso ya es decir mucho de ti.

ALICE!!!!!!! con eso comentario no ayudas sabes?

Vale, vale, mira solo estabas dando tu opinión, no as insultado a nadie, no te pueden acusar de nada y tienes un comedor lleno de gente que puede corroborar tu historia.

Ya de gilipollas querrás decir, que la mitad babean por ellas-población masculina-y la otra mitad quiere ser igual de zorras-población femenina-Dios me recuerdan tanto a Victoria......................

Ahora tranquilizate y ve a tu siguiente clase, al final llegaremos tarde las dos, te quiero.

Y yo adiós-vale Bella tranquilizate y mira tu horario..........................fantástico informática, haber que "nerd" me toca de compañero................claro que a mi lado parecerá un adonis.

Busque el aula de informática y cuando la encontré ya llegaba tarde, entre y toda la clase se quedo mirándome y murmuran "es la de la cafetería" perfecto panda de gili............recorrí con la vista los sitios vacíos, había uno al lado de una chica muy guapa, con una sonrisa amable en su cara, agito la mano para señalar el asiento al lado del suyo, me acerque allí y le dije-gra-ci-as-muy bajito y ella me dedico otra sonrisa.

Bien-dijo el profesor- y usted es........................

Isabella Swan..................soy nueva en T west higt school.

Bien resuelto el dilema continuemos con la clase-y comenzó con una retaila de palabra que me parecieron incomprensibles ....................pero mi compañera cogía apuntes a una velocidad de vértigo como si le dictaran la tabla de multiplicar del 2-ahora hacer el ejercicio vosotros-me quede ensimismada y mi compañera me miro..................se rió debido a mi cara de confusión

No te preocupes yo te lo explico ahora mas sencillo.

Oohh!! gracias otra vez, todo lo que a dicho me a sonado a chino...............soy Isabella-le dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Yo soy Tanya Cullen-me que mirándola me resultaba familiar.

Perdona nos conocemos de algo?

No, pero lo mas seguro es que te recuerde a mi hermano mayor Edward Cullen-ese nombre no me sonaba lo mas mínimo-es el chico con el que tuviste el "accidente" esta mañana-contesto al ver mi cara de frustración

.........................AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! ya me acuerdo el paya..........quiero decir el chico que salia de la redacción del periódico................es reportero?

Es es redactor jefe-vaya quien lo iba ha decir con la cara que tiene.

Espera y como sabes tu que me tropecé con el esta mañana si no me conoce de nada?

Te reconoció en la cafetería..................ya te as echo famosa el primer día de clase jejejeje

Calla no me lo recuerdes, es esta boca de buzón que tengo.

Pero que dices si a estado genial-dijo con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos-te as convertido en mi mueva ídolo y dejame decirte que esas dos se merecen eso y mas-y continuamos así el resto de la clase, resulta que la tía se había saltado un año por que era muy, muy, muy inteligente, también me contó cosas de su hermanos y sus amigos.................menuda panda tenían que ser.

Venga recoge rápido y te los presento en el descanso entre clase y clase.

Vale?-dije dudosa, no quería conocer a mucha gente...........................pero tampoco me vendría mal hacer un par de amistades en el instituto o si no el año se haría demasiado largo....................salimos de clase y avanzamos por el pasillo.

EMMET!!!!!!-grito y un chico moreno con el pelo rizado y unos músculos desmesurados, se giro....................y perdió toda su autoridad en el instante en que se extendió por toda su cara una sonrisa enorme de niño chico.

Chicos!!!-llegamos a su lado-quiero presentaros a Isabella Swan-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hola, encantada-dije de la forma mas casual posible.

Isabella ellos son Emmet McCarty, Jasper Whitlock y Garret Lanielan.

Vaya con ese nombre y apellido como para olvidarse de ti-dije dándole la mano a Garret mientras me ria.

Desciendo de los mismísimos caballeros del Temple que caminaron por Europa en el siglo XI o XIII-me quede con al boca abierta.

No le hagas mucho caso siempre esta con la misma historia para impresionar chicas-dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

Jasper no?-pregunte.

Si-dijo tendiendo la mano- encantado de conocerte y dejame decirte que tu actuación en la cafetería a sido toda una inspiración-me puse roja.................pero tanta gente había allí?....................no conseguiría quitarme nunca la fama de busca pleitos...................y de pronto sentí un par de brazos enormes levantarme del suelo.............................. mierda.

Tu enorme gigante sin cerebro suéltame y dejame ya en el suelo-me soltó y puse mis pies en tierra...................maldito grandullón

Pero si no pesas nada por que llevas esas ropas tan...........................................

Uy!! chicos que tarde llego a mi siguiente clase, adiós-salí por patas...........................mire mi horario mi, siguiente clase era biología, bueno no estaba mal, no era mi asignatura favorita pero era pasable, por ejemplo la genética es un tema que me apasiona.

Entre en clase y el profesor me abordo.

Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan verdad?-asentí

Llega tarde que no se vuelva a repetir.......................-empezó a escudriñar los asientos libres-siéntese al lado del señor Cullen-me resultaba familiar el apellido y al girar la cara en la dirección del señor Mason, vi al chico con el que me había chocado por la mañana, el hermano de Tanya...........................uno de los chicos mas guapos que había visto...................y había visto muchos................................

POV EDWARD

Iba a reunirme con mis amigos en el descanso entre clases cuando me encontré con Lauren y no me pude morder la lengua.

Vaya Lauren, dinos algunas palabras para el periódico-dije mientras sacaba mi bloc de notas.

Por supuesto, quería hablar del esperpento de Swan, me da pena la pobre diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras todo el mundo se ríe de ella-me quede flipado por que esta entendía lo que quería

En serio Lauren?..............vaya y yo que creía que la gente se estaba riendo de ti por la forma que ha tenido Isabella de ponerte en su sitio.....................pero bueno no me hagas mucho caso, yo solo soy Edward Cullen y siempre entiendo las cosas mal-dije de forma irónica con cara de inocente, aunque dudo que ella entienda que es una ironía

Mira Edward hice que te echaran de equipo de football y también puedo hacer que te echen de ese periodicucho de mierda entiendes?-dijo muy bajito con cara de cabreo.

No!!! mira tu pequeño proyecto de zorra manipuladora, si en ese entonces no dije nada era por que mi hermana estaba implicada pero no te tengo miedo ni entonces ni ahora, al contrario solo me produces risa y pena-dije de la forma mas amenazante posible.

Ya y quien te iba a creer frente a mi después de lo que paso-crispe los puños para no partirla el cuello-el pobre Eddy se a quedado sin palabras-se acerco a mi reptando como una serpiente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se hacerlo a mi oído-no te metas conmigo Cullen o terminare de hundirte-y se fue por el pasillo saludando a la gente.

Tranquilizate Edward, no quieres matarla, no por falta de ganas si no por la acusación de homicidio....................o mierda voy a llegar tarde a clase.

Entre en el aula de biología y me senté en el sitio del año pasado, el de al lado estaba vació, el profesor comenzó con la clase, de pronto se abrió la puerta.......................entro Isabella con un sonrojo visible incluso a través de sus enormes gafas, me quede tonto mirándola y solo fui consciente de que se acercaba a mi, al único asiento libre...................se sentó y dijo-Hola.

Hola-respondí, no tenia capacidad de decir nada mas todavía estaba alucinado por lo que había sido capaz de decir delante de todo el instituto en la cafetería y por si seguía mosqueada después de lo de esta mañana.

Perdona-dijo mientras yo volteaba hacia ella.

Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana...........................es que estaba en mi momento feliz después de nadar y bueno...............................me lo jodiste-no sabia que decir, por que ahora esta tan amable, tenia doble personalidad o que?-me llamo Isabella Swan-y me tendió la mano.

Yo soy.................

Edward Cullen, lo se- mi cara debía de ser un poema-he conocido a tu hermana Tanya compartimos la clase de informática, me ha hablado de ti y tus amigos.............................

Estuvimos hablando el resto de la hora mientras el señor Mason no se daba cuenta, me contó que antes estudiaba en "T north hight school" , pero yo no quería preguntarle nada por si se volvía a cabrear conmigo..................daba la sensación de que tenia un carácter hipersensible tanto para lo bueno o para lo malo.

Después del instituto llegue a casa y me puse a revisar unas notas para el periódico, estaba en mi habitación cuando llego Tanya.

Hermanito no te vas a creer con quien he coincidido en clase de informática?-dijo super contenta.

Con Isabella Swan-le conteste sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo.

Jo no vale me lees la mente!!!!!

No solo que yo también he coincidido con ella en clase de biología y me lo ha dicho-le conteste siguiendo a mi rollo.

Y habéis hablado? Pensaba que después de lo de esta mañana.........................

Lo se-dije levantando la vista-parece que tiene doble personalidad, me pidió perdón por tener el día cruzado y estuvimos halando tranquilamente toda la hora.

Eso es genial por que quiero invitarla a que se siente con nosotros en la cafetería-y se fue de mi habitación hablando sola.

Cuando por fin me fui a la cama al cerrar los ojos allí estaba ella proclamando sus derechos y exponiendo sus ideas ...................................su carácter me fascinaba y como buen periodista iba a desentrañar el misterio que suponía Isabella Swan...................con ese ultimo pensamiento me dormí

Bueno ya he vuelto y no sin poco sacrificio por que el trabajo me tiene absorbido el cerebro, vosotras veis normal salir de casa a la 8 de la mañana y no llegar de trabajar a tu casa asta las 10 de la noche.........................las horas extras son un instrumento del mal............ahora entiendo perfectamente la canción de "Koma" "mi jefe" si podéis oírla y me entenderéis.................hombre mis jefes no son tan cabrones pero son jefes y solo piensa en ellos así que hay va el consejo de la abuela, cuando trabajéis primero yo, luego yo, otra vez yo, si eso otra vez yo y como ultimo en tu lista de prioridades yo...................a quedado claro?? así me gusta.................. bueno ya me he desahogado gracias por escucharme y ya sabéis reviews, muchos reviews para ver mi cara de tonta-feliz-gilipollas y salir muy contenta esta noche de fiesta por que es hallowen y si me disfrazo por supuesto con todos los colegas yo voy de caperucita a la que le a pillado el lobo jejeje me voy a poner una cicatrices en la cara de fliparlo, y mi chico va a ir de Joker super cantoso me parto.

1Besazo, nos leemos pronto.

Chiara.


End file.
